


It's Us Against the World, Baby

by Spoodlemonkey



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Both boys need some cuddles, Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, Set in the current season, Zach's injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-03 09:46:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17281730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoodlemonkey/pseuds/Spoodlemonkey
Summary: Willie groans, “Oh my god, just shut up,” and lunges forwards in Zach’s grasp to kiss him.It’s awkward- teeth clicking, noses mashed together and Willie keeps biting at him until Zach cups his cheeks, holds him in place and slots their mouths together.Edit: Now with bonus chapter for Willie's first goal of the season.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to Miniatures and GreyMichaela for reading this over for me and listening to my crazy ideas about the Leafs! Any other mistakes are my own.

Zach’s got the highlights on, volume low, when he hears the key in the lock. It’s pushing midnight which means Willie probably got called in to talk to Babs and Kyle  _ again _ like they can somehow get him out of his own head, get him back into the mindset he was in prior to the drawn out contract negotiations. There’s been a dark cloud following Willie around for weeks now. 

He quickly switches over to the Walking Dead marathon, for Willie’s sake, for his own sake- he knows he shouldn’t be watching the reporters tear their team apart after such a devastating loss, while he’s laid up and unable to  _ help _ , but he can’t help himself. 

“Hey,” he calls out, craning his neck to see over the back of the couch. 

Willie grunts in return, dropping his bag by the door and shuffling out of sight into the kitchen. There’s the sound of the tap running and Zach sinks back into the plush cushions. He considers getting up, going to Willie, prying him out of his own head. 

The tap shuts off and Willie shuffles back out of the kitchen, toeing his shoes off and leaving them in the doorway for one of them to trip over in the morning. He makes it to the couch, tips over the back of it and very narrowly avoids landing on Zach’s bad ankle as he sprawls out over him.

“ _ Oof _ .” The breath is knocked out of him at the sudden weight and his hands come up automatically, one to rest on Willie’s back atop his suit jacket, and the other to card through the still damp blond strands.

“Want to talk about it?” he asks quietly, soaking up the heat of his boyfriend.

“No,” Willie grunts, face mashed into Zach’s chest. 

“You’ll get there,” Zach promises, scratching lightly at Willie’s scalp. 

Willie’s silence is telling. 

Zach uses the handful of hair he has to tug Willie up until he meets his gaze. Willie winces, glaring at the rough handling, but his cheeks are flushed and Zach know’s it’s from more than just frustration.

“You haven’t lost your skills. You’re just in a slump.” He gives Willie a little shake and watches as his eyes darken. His grip tightens as heat starts to pool low in his stomach. He clears his throat. “Give it time.”

Like that isn’t a hockey player’s worst enemy- time. Time, the time Zach has to waste waiting for his body to heal, the time it takes for someone younger, better to take your spot, the time before you’re forced to retire because your body is failing you, because you’re obsolete.

“I don’t fucking have  _ time _ ,” Willie spits. “You know what they’re saying about me.”

“They can go fuck themselves,” Zach shoots back, incensed. “They don’t matter. You’ve got the Leafs on your side, Babs and Kyle. Me.” 

Willie groans, “Oh my god, just  _ shut up _ ,” and lunges forwards in Zach’s grasp to kiss him. 

It’s awkward- teeth clicking, noses mashed together and Willie keeps  _ biting _ at him until Zach cups his cheeks, holds him in place and slots their mouths together. 

Willie kisses like it’s the last chance he’ll get, like this is it and he’s taking everything he can. Zach holds on just as tightly, meets him for each messy, wet press of their mouths together, opens up when Willie licks inside his mouth. 

He can feel Willie growing hard against his thigh, rocks his hips up to start a rough, dirty grind that just serves to frustrate them both- too many layers of clothes in between them. 

Willie pulls back, out of Zach’s grasp, but doesn’t go far. He gets his suit jacket off, tosses it over the back of the couch and out of sight. Zach reaches for the buttons of his dress shirt, and together they manage to get it undone before Willie gets impatient again, ducking back down for a deep, hot kiss that leaves Zach breathless and aching in his sweats. 

Willie’s hands snake up under Zach’s t-shirt, pushing the material up his chest and holding it there as he presses sucking, biting kisses into Zach’s skin, making his way down. He nips at the skin just under Zach’s belly button and Zach jerks, curses and reaches for him, manages to get his hands on Willie’s strong shoulders as the blond tugs his sweat pants down. 

Zach’s cock bobs free and he hisses at the cold air as Willie gets Zach’s pants the rest of the way off. 

“Shirt off.” 

Zach scrambles to obey, letting it drop to the floor and then he’s bare, cock heavy and hard against his stomach as Willie slides his shirt off his shoulders and kneels back down between Zach’s legs. 

“I know what will cheer me up,” Willie says cheekily, glancing up at Zach from under thick black lashes, the frustration from the day melting away. Zach swallows heavily.

“Don’t let me stop you then.”

Willie’s touch isn’t tentative- after so long together they know each other inside and out. He curls his hand around Zach’s cock, jerks him slowly, just a shade too dry and Zach bites his lip, eyes hooded. He licks a stripe up the underside of Zach’s cock then seals his lips over the head. 

“ _ Fuck _ .” Zach lets his head fall back against the arm of the couch, his grip of Willie’s shoulders too tight but he can’t bring himself to properly care, not when Willie sinks down on his cock. 

Willie bobs his head, lets Zach roll his hips, fucking up into his mouth as he takes him deeper and deeper each time, warming up to it. His hand covers what his mouth can’t and all Zach can do is hold on, shaking apart under Willie’s hands and mouth.

Willie shifts, gets one of Zach’s legs over his shoulder without pulling away and a featherlite touch brushes between his cheeks, over his hole, and Zach jerks, moaning. Willie presses his thumb harder, just enough to tease, to have Zach rolling his hips suddenly desperate for more.

Willie pulls off, licks the head of Zach’s cock, tongues at the slit before pulling back.

“Can I fuck you?” His voice is  _ wrecked _ .

Zach has to close his eyes to keep from coming to the image of Willie flushed, lips red and swollen and asking to fuck him as he rubs idly at Zach’s rim. 

“Yeah.” He swallows, can hear how hoarse his own voice is. “Yes. Please.” 

Willie surges forwards, catches him in a deep, desperate kiss.

“Come on.” He presses a quick kiss to Zach’s cheek, his nose. “Bed. I don’t want to hurt you.”

And Zach knows Willie means his messed up ankle but it sends a shock of warmth through him. 

Together they manage to maneuver to the bedroom. Zach strips the duvet, settles on the sheets to watch as Willie gets the rest of his clothes off. He takes it in as each bit of smooth, pale skin is revealed, the toned body and deceptively strong muscles. Willie’s cock is long and hard and an angry red and Zach sits up, eager to get his hands on it. 

“Come here.” He reaches for him and Willie comes easily, straddles Zach’s lap and meets him for an easy kiss. Zach gets his hand on Willie, runs his fingers teasingly over the tip, catching the precome gathered there, smoothing his hand down, feeling how hot and solid Willie is in his palm. Willie rocks his hips in a poor mimicry of what he could be doing and Zach’s suddenly impatient.

“Thought you were going to fuck me?” he challenges. 

Willie grins, sharp and wide. 

He pushes Zach back into the pillows, then shifts, rummaging through the bedside table drawer coming back with the lube. 

Willie pulls Zach down the bed, rests his hips in his lap and cracks open the lube. The first touch of his fingers is cold and Zach shivers, biting his lip. He doesn’t press in right away, rubbing gently, his free hand running along Zach’s thigh. One long finger slips inside and he sighs, relaxing into the touch. In contrast to the desperation from before, Willie goes slow now, stroking almost teasingly along Zach’s walls until Zach is squirming.

“More,” he gasps and Willie pulls out, adding another finger. 

Zach rolls his hips into the touch but like this, held open above Willie’s lap, he can’t move a lot. That’s probably the point but all it does is frustrate him as heat pools along his spine slowly, too slowly. 

“Come  _ on _ ,” he whines and Willie laughs, crooking his fingers and  _ oh _ . 

“There we go,” Willie breathes, his fingers stroking gently around Zach’s prostate and sending little shocks of pleasure up and down his spine. 

Then there are three fingers and Zach arches his back as Willie sets about  _ torturing _ him with quick, deep thrusts of his fingers and slow, lazy drags along his prostate. 

Zach is sweating, achingly hard, his cock drooling on his stomach and it’s still not enough. 

“Willie—” He reaches for his cock only to have his hand batted away. “If you don’t make me come I’ll  _ kill _ you.”

“I thought you wanted my dick?” Willie grins at him, wide and so  _ full of shit _ . 

Zach curls up, manages to get one hand tangled in Willie’s long hair and  _ pull _ .

“ _ Then get on with it _ .”

It’s not playing fair- Willie’s weak for it- but neither is fingering Zach within an inch of his life.

Willie quickly pulls his fingers out and Zach hisses, hating the empty feeling that comes with it. But Willie is quick to coat his cock in lube, and then he’s back, lining up with Zach’s hole and finally pushing in.

He feels  _ huge _ . 

He slides in, in one smooth thrust, knocking the air from Zach’s lungs and leaving him blissfully full. Willie bottoms out and the only sound in their bedroom is the sound of their moans as they pause there.

And then Willie shifts a little, hooks an arm under one of Zach’s knees and slides back out. He starts off slow, the drag of his cock in Zach lighting up his nerve endings and leaving him panting. 

“Willie.” Zach grabs at his shoulders, tries to ground himself. “Harder.”

Willie listens, one hand falling to the bed next to Zach, blond hair sweat damp and hanging down as he puts his back into it and makes Zach see  _ stars _ . The sound of their breathing fills the room, the bed shaking as Willie fucks him harder and faster and deeper. He’s making punched out little noises when he bottoms out in Zach and Zach knows neither of them are going to last tonight. 

Willie’s cock hits his prostate and Zach lets out a muffled shout. His cock is slick with precome and this time when he reaches for it Willie doesn’t bat his hand away. Zach’s leg falls back to the bed as Willie plants both hands firmly, ducks down and presses a sloppy, open mouthed kiss to Zach’s mouth. 

“Close,” Zach whines, jerking his cock harder and faster in time with Willie’s thrusts.

“Come on,” Willie pants against his mouth. “Wanna see you come on my cock.” 

“Fuck, fuck-” Zach comes all over his chest, shaking apart. 

He squeezes around Willie, dragging him over the edge with him as he snaps his hips forwards one last time and comes buried deep in Zach, moaning like it’s been dragged out of him. 

They stay like that for awhile, boneless and sated until Willie softens and reluctantly pulls out. 

Zach frowns at the empty feeling as Willie stumbles to his feet, reappearing a moment later with a warm cloth to clean them both up with. 

He grabs the duvet off the ground and tugs it up, wrapping himself around Zach and the blanket around both of them. The warmth and contact helps settle something in Zach, helps with the empty, aching feeling without Willie in him anymore. 

The room is silent around them, the sound of Willie’s quiet breathing enough to lull Zach into a light doze as they drift. 

“Thanks,” Willie murmurs and Zach hums, not quite awake anymore. “I don’t know what I’d do without you.” 

“You’ll always have me,” Zach promises, voice thick with sleep, body heavy with exhaustion. 

Willie doesn’t reply but he curls closer to Zach, holds him just a bit tighter and maybe that’s answer enough. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Willie's goal deserves a reward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge thanks to Miniatures and GreyMichaela who took this overtired, milkshake fueled mess and made it make more sense. Any further mistakes are my own.

“Hyms?” The front door opens and shuts, the sound of Willie shedding his coat and shoes and dropping his go bag in the front hall fills the apartment. Most of the lights are still off and the blinds in the living room are wide open, showing off the dark evening and the lit-up Toronto skyline. “You home yet?”

Zach pads out of the bedroom on silent feet. Willie hasn’t spotted him yet, caught up in shedding his suit jacket, tugging off his tie and tossing both carelessly on the couch. He’s passing through the living room when Zach pounces.

“ _ What the fuck _ ?” Willie screeches before Zach latches on, dragging him in for a deep, messy kiss. His protests are quickly muffled as he gets a handful of Zach’s t-shirt- Zach’s been home long enough to get changed at least- holding him close as he opens his mouth, and lets Zach chase the taste of Willie, oh  _ home _ . 

Zach’s hands come up to tangle in Willie’s hair and it’s still a shock, days later, to find the long blond locks trimmed. He uses his grip to angle Willie the way he wants, licking into his mouth, loving the way he squirms and moans against him.

“You did it,” Zach pants. He presses a series of quick, short kisses to Willie’s swollen, red lips, pride and giddiness welling up in him. “You  _ fucking _ did it !”

“We still lost,” Willie protests but Zach can see the smile threatening to break across his face. The monkey is  _ finally _ off his back, it can only go up from here.

“It doesn’t matter. We’re fine. You  _ scored _ , Willie!” 

It seems to hit Willie all at once, the fact that a month in he’s finally broken the curse following him around, the dark cloud over his head is gone and all that’s left is the brilliance of his happiness. He sags and Zach steers him towards the armchair, gets him seated in it and then crawls into his lap. 

“God, I’m so  _ proud _ of you,” Zach murmurs, pressing a kiss to Willie’s temple, his cheek, his lips. 

He can’t help himself, can’t keep his hands off of Willie, isn’t sure how he managed to at the rink, watching the goal from the box with Freddie. He’d probably been the loudest one there, cheering until he was hoarse, watching Willie celly down below. He’d had to drive home ahead lest he slip up and show just how much he had appreciated that goal. “And I can’t wait till I can be back on the ice for your other goals.” 

Willie’s hands come up, slide up the back of Zach’s t-shirt and find the warm skin there. He shivers at the touch, one hand cupping Willie’s jaw, the other stroking the strong line of his cheekbone as they just sit there, smiling helplessly at one another.

“I can’t wait till you’re back on the ice with us,” Willie murmurs and Zach shoves aside the regret that he couldn’t have been there today, that he’d had to witness it from the box. His ankle is healing, slower than he’d like, but he’ll get there. He just hates the wait.

He clears his throat, hands falling to Willie’s shoulders. 

“Did I tell you what goal scorers get?”

Willie’s expression turns impish, a smirk spreading across his lips. “I don’t think you did.” 

Zach grins and slides out of Willie’s lap to kneel on the carpet between his knees. 

“Is this for everyone that scores a goal? Cause I can call up Marner-  _ ow! _ ”

Zach rolls his eyes. “I barely pinched you. That’s what you get for bringing up Mitch when I’m trying to blow you.”

Willie’s cheeks flush, his eyes going dark and he shifts in his seat, spreading his legs a little wider.

“Well, don’t let me stop you.”

Zach considers making him wait for it but Willie’s gaze is scorching, and it heats him all over. 

He reaches eagerly for Willie’s belt, undoing it with deft fingers, then moves on to the zipper, tugging his pants down. Willie shifts enough that Zach can get them down and off, tossing them to the side. He stretches up, starts on the buttons of Willie’s dress shirt, presses his mouth to each bit of pale, smooth skin that’s revealed. He works his way down slowly, lets the tension build and enjoys himself, sucking light marks into his skin that will fade before the night is over.

He leaves the shirt on Willie’s shoulders, seals his mouth over one rosy nipple, feels it tighten into a little bud in his mouth. He nips at it, feels how Willie shudders, and does it again. Willie’s hands come up to grip at his shoulders, his breathing shaky as Zach moves to his other nipple, giving it the same treatment.

“Fuck,  _ Zach _ ,” Willie groans. Zach huffs out a breath and continues his way back down. 

Willie is hard and straining against his boxers and Zach thinks of a million and one chirps about cellying that he bites back in favour of stroking Willie’s still clothed dick once, twice, just to watch the way his eyes flutter shut, lashes dark smears against his cheeks. He bites his plump lower lip, swollen and red, and Zach is torn between getting his mouth on Willie’s or getting his mouth on Willie’s  _ cock _ . 

Instead he drags Willie’s boxers down and off, his hands curling over his thighs where the hair is sparse and so light Zach can’t see it in the dark room, and leans in, dragging his tongue over the head of his cock. He can feel the flex of Willie’s muscles as he tries to hold still, tries not to chase the heat of Zach’s mouth. Zach rewards him for it, curls one hand around the base of his cock, enjoying the weight and feel of him and carefully closes his lips around the head. 

The bitter taste of Willie explodes over his tongue, fills his sense and he moans, laving at the slit for  _ more _ . 

He glances up, finds Willie’s heavy gaze on him, eyes half lidded, looking punch drunk and Zach’s lips curve into a smile before he takes Willie further into his mouth.

Willie’s hands fly to his hair, trying to grasp the short strands and having to settle with cradling his skull, not pushing him, but just holding. 

One hand curled around Willie’s cock, the other pinning his hips to the chair, Zach sinks down as far as he can go, his hand covering the skin he can’t quite reach. He sets up an easy rhythm, pulling back to breathe, dragging his tongue over the head to watch the way Willie shivers at the sensation, enjoying the soft, punched out sounds Willie makes. 

Willie’s fingers flex, apply a little pressure, and Zach sinks further down, hollowing his cheeks, lost in the taste and weight of Willie, of the steady, smooth glide of his mouth on his cock. 

Willie’s cock hits the back of his throat and Zach moans, gets a hand between his legs to press down on his cock where it’s hard and leaking in his sweats. 

“Beautiful,” Willie groans, hips moving in short, little jerks, as much as Zach will let him. His pupils are blown wide, black obscuring the blue, and he’s staring down at Zach like he can’t quite believe what he’s seeing. 

Zach pulls off to catch his breath, jerks Willie slowly, mesmerized by the way he bites his kiss-swollen lips, hands falling to Zach’s shoulders again. He isn’t ready for this to end but he doesn’t think either of them are going to be able to hold out for much longer.

He takes Willie back into his mouth again, goes until his cock hits the back of his throat and then relaxes, keeps going and Willie lets out a wounded sound, hands scrabbling for purchase, and comes. 

Zach swallows him down, eases him through it until Willie is shaking again, but this time from oversensitivity. Only then does Zach pull off, dragging the collar of his shirt up to wipe at the mess of spit and come on his chin, panting as he rests his head against Willie’s thigh. 

He’s floating, considering just reaching into his sweats and jerking off like this, lips swollen and the taste of come on his tongue, tucked safely between Willie’s thighs, when Willie reaches down and hauls him up and back into his lap.

He meets Zach’s bruised lips, kissing him open mouthed and messy, his hand dragging the front of Zach’s sweats down enough that his cock springs free, aching and leaking, and Zach hisses as the cold air hits him. Willie’s hand is tight around his cock, his strokes smooth and quick, the way Zach likes, his grip slick with precome. Zach’s hips roll, fucking up into Willie’s grip and he moans, the sound swallowed down by Willie. 

It doesn’t take much before Zach’s spilling all over Willie’s fist, sagging boneless against him.

“Hey,” Willie says what feels like an infinite time later. Zach is curled tight against his body, face pressed against his neck and Willie’s come-covered hand pressed against his back, holding him close. “Does this happen every time I score?”

Zach laughs, and untangles himself, getting unsteadily to his feet. He kind of feels like Bambi must have at the beginning of the movie.

“I guess you’ll just have to score again and find out.” 


End file.
